To Conceal
by VintageButterflies
Summary: When living for eternity, is it truly such a beautiful thing to watch the one you love the most, your precious one, from the sidelines? Kananme Yuuri


This is my first attempt of writing a Vampire Knight fan-fiction and so therefore things may not be written to such an acceptable extent, yet practice makes perfect. This story sprung to mind when reading VampireMaddy's work, she portrays her characters so beautifully and every word truly is so heart-felt that it inspired me to try this. The characters may seem unlike themselves, I'm still trying to experiment with them. Sadly, I don't have anyone to read over my work, so any typo's I would happily remedy if you mail my inbox.

* * *

**To Conceal**

**Pairings:** Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kananme

**Length:** 2,855 words, 6 pages

**Summary**: When living for eternity, is it truly such a beautiful thing to watch the one you love the most, your precious one, from the sidelines?

**

* * *

**

The term eternity had always been rather difficult for him to grasp which Kananme would never fully wish to divulge to anyone, much less himself. It was still that small niggling at the back of his head, the same preconceived images he had created since the beginning of his existence.

If he could paint a canvas of eternity, then rich and various tones of blue would consume it. He did not agree with the idea of obsidian to portray eternity; black reminded him of nothing, just an empty void and yet eternity offered wealth and status, so black would not do. Blue to him; spoke of no restriction, as free as a nightingale to fly to the mighty sky and plunge into icy depths of vast oceans and seas.

Not only did Blue represent freedom, but of his confinement. Always solitary. Neither his wealth nor status could relieve him of such _misery_ that had gnawed at him since he was a young child, which after thousands of years still clasp its unwanted hand tightly around his heart.

Alas, he was no skilled painter whose hands could yield the concept of eternity and mould it. He was no skilled poet, whose words could caress and beckon eternity to bestow its meaning to him. He was a murderer. A beast who only knew how to remove eternity from others. A vampire to drain the life-forces of the feeble humans that inhabited the earth alongside his kind.

Kananme loved to kill. He loved the control he could exercise over others. Sometimes he did it for sheer amusement; other times he did it for a purpose. The never ending pawns on his chess-board to prove their worth to him. The shameless amount of women throwing themselves at him, wishing to sink their fangs into his skin and dip into the rich, pure flow of his blood. Yet scouring the earth for days, weeks, months and centuries, he never found another whose blood he _yearned _to drink. He drunk only to keep some of his thirst at bay, the recent development of the blood tablets allowed him an easier rejection to those who blindly offered their necks to him.

They had no shame, no real inkling as to why Kuran Kananme refused to drink another immortal's blood unless he was that desperate. Desperate measures had sent him into the grips of Ruka, to satiate the thirst that another had sent him pining for. _Her._

He remembered that day when Rido awakened him. He remembered the small boy he had in his hands, one of his great descendants. He remembered the look in Haruka's and Juuri's eyes as they noticed their son was no longer their son, only a container for its new inhabitant. Yet he could feel no guilt for the life he now controlled, it was good to feel alive again rather than resting in his deep everlasting slumber.

It wasn't too long before Juuri fell pregnant and the pride that Haruka felt when he and Juuri were rewarded with a precious pureblood for the Kuran family; a female pureblood vampire. Unlike the many human customs, where males were most precious, in the pureblooded vampire society the females were of the utmost preciousness. Few were born; few remained due to violent pursuits and the danger of birth. He still felt up to now, the guilt of not bothering to feel proud of his descendants for continuing the blood line nor feeling grateful for offering her to Kananme. He agreed out of duty to his family and nothing else.

The beauty of reproducing and creating offspring, whilst it became a tedious duty to him was still something that amazed him; to create a life-form was indescribable. The one thing that surprised him when accompanying Haruka during the birthing was the deep attachment he had with his wife. The love that was apparent in his soulful eyes was so painfully _beautiful _to Kananme, that he was outrageously jealous of his father.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Kananme watched the pacing vampire, noticing the continual puckering of frowns that formed on the man's face._

"_Haruka-san, I'm sure everything will be fine. Please stop worrying" Kananme said, hoping to alleviate Haruka's worries and the impending headache he felt as he watched the infernal pacing increase._

_Haruka turned to offer a smile and whispered a silent "__**gomen nasai**__" whilst trying to quell his nerves by counting the grooves on the ceiling. He let out an exasperated sigh, the muscles in his hand twitching to send his father into a deep sleep, the blasted sounds of his shoes scuffing the floorboards aggravated the peaceful silence in which Kananme preferred to remain in._

"_You love her?" Kananme inquired, his head tilted almost childlike that it created spasms in Haruka's heart as his son looked so __**innocent**__. Despite the truth, Haruka refused to accept that the small form in-front of him wasn't his son, despite his son's body merely being a vessel for his ancestor, he was still his son first and foremost._

"_Whilst you may see it impossible Kananme, Juuri is the only one to make my existence worth something" he offered, his dulcet tone caressing her name as he spoke. It annoyed Kananme that the immature body in which he hosted was no match to the grown adult in front of him, he felt restricted._

"_There are many things that I have seen, Haruka-san and love isn't one of them. We vampires merely…use each-other to lighten the loneliness of our existences" Kananme responded, the slight hint of woe seeping from his words made him grit his teeth in annoyance, he hated to sound so weak. No response was needed for Haruka understood the boy's pain that was clearly etched on his face._

_Hours melted away like the sun in the sky, both Kurans sitting stiffly on the ruby silk sofas waiting for some news. 14 hours 23 minutes and 12 seconds later, the creak of the mahogany doors awoken the two men who were too consumed in thoughts._

"_My wife is she okay? And my son?" Kananme heard Haruka whisper to the mid-wife. Whilst he whispered, the desperation clinging to him was evident as his hand trembled beside Kananme's. The mid-wife curtsied to both royals before offering a polite smile "Juuri-sama and your __**daughter**__ are both currently being bathed, I will come back when they're presentable Haruka-sama" the woman said before returning behind the door and shutting it._

"_D-d-daughter?" said Haruka, trying not to splutter in surprise whilst Kananme too looked at his father with wide eyes. Whilst the birth of a female pureblood was not impossible, they were a rarity and protected by society as a forbidden jewel. The Kuran family had only had 2 females before, one of them were created by Kananme himself to continue his family line and the other female Kuran was now currently nursing the fourth female in the entire family. It was obvious to Kananme that he would probably have to take this female when she was older, to be his wife to ensure the continuation of the Kurans._

_Both Kananme and Haruka walked to the room in which Juuri and the new princess inhabited, too impatient to wait for the mid-wife to return. The lingering scent of blood made Kananme's throat burn in anticipation before earning a swift glare from Haruka, "Please try and tame your thirst, I do not wish for you to scare my daughter" he said although the glare could not match to the grin that plastered to his face, he was truly content. How Kananme loathed him so._

_Juuri was exceptionally beautiful; the glows of birth refusing to flicker like the candles that were dying against the window panes and Kananme admired the soft smile she had whilst she offered the pink bundle to her husband. "Kananme-kun, do you wish to hold her?" she asked softly to her son whom was perched at the end of her bed. The white silk sheets of her bed contrasted against her son's dark, brooding face and she wanted nothing more for him to edge closer and become part of their small family._

_He nodded, unsure as to whether he truly wanted to yet he did not wish to hurt his mother in anyway. He clasped her feminine hands in his small ones and kissed her palm softly as if seeking for forgiveness for the dark mood he had created, "I would want nothing more, mother"._

_Haruka hesitantly offered his daughter to his son, wanting nothing more than to be selfish and cradle her so firmly to him and protect her from all the horrors he knew she would have to face one day. The warmth that Juuri exuded was nothing compared to the sunshine that reeked from his daughter's fragile body. He watched as Kananme angled his body to hold the wee babe more comfortably and felt his heart shudder at the awe spreading across his face._

_The infant in his arms made his body tremble. The beautiful tufts of chocolate hair lingered over her porcelain skin, the rough back of his hand pushing the strands away to see the soft button nose. As if awakening her, the female opened her eyes and __**god**__, he felt like he was soaring. Whilst the trademark Kuran eyes were indeed beautiful, hers were breathtaking. The thousands of ember hues and golden flecks captivate him whilst her dainty fingers curled around the strands of his hair made him come alive._

_Her skin was so delicate underneath his and the sheer warmth she had made him shiver. She was to be protected, to remain innocent…to remain the porcelain doll that lay in his arms right now. He was to be her protector, her brother and her lover. None of that could be disputed and anyone that does so, he would happily kill. Kananme watched in fascination as she opened her mouth, yawning from the stressful ordeal before noticing her tiny fangs glinting. The fangs which one day he would happily love to sink into his neck and drink his succulent blood. Yes, she would be his._

"_What is your name, little one?" he asked whilst trailing his finger across the small slope of her nose, awaiting for Juuri to give the name she deemed fit for his beloved. "Her name shall be Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki" he heard his mother say proudly. __**Gentle princess**__. Yes, her name fitted perfectly like his fitted him. Kananme being __**vital point**__ and of __**essence **__fitted the original ancestor. Although truly, no name could be worthy of the baby in his arms. He pressed his lips tenderly to the temple of her small head, ignoring the gasp of his mother, "My beautiful little Yuuki" he whispered contently._

_[End flashback]_

_

* * *

_

The blues no longer existed but instead came the soaring of pinks, reds, yellows and greens. The explosion of gold and silver lit across his canvas like a shooting star for now, his existence had meaning and alike Haruka, he had his most precious person.

Every second of Yuuki's life was instantly captured by Kananme's eyes vividly burning into his mind. Juuri found it so frightening how her son could remember every intimate detail of her beloved daughter, better than herself or her husband. Both Juuri and Haruka knew that Yuuki was blessed to be loved by such a powerful pureblood and how compatible their son was to their daughter. He was so fine tuned to Yuuki more than they were to each-other and they knew, they _knew_… If they were to take her away from him, they knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. He had threatened many of times, when he went away with Haruka to meetings that if he came back and Yuuki was gone, he would not be afraid to slay his own parents.

The animosity between Kananme and his parents was becoming intense as the days went by, his beautiful Yuuki had never been able to experience the cool breeze of the outside and it sickened him that she was to be kept in solitude in the _blue_ room. It angered him that they would not even allow _him _to even take her into the gardens for a moment or two. He understood their logic, if the council were to find out another Kuran princess existed, she would be used unmercifully.

Then the sacrifice Juuri made to try and save her child from the clutches of Rido. Kananme remembered those pleading eyes begging him to understand that she loves her daughter too much to suffer the pain of the vampire world. Every cell of his body bubbled in anger; did she not think that Kananme could protect her daughter? To damn her son and daughter of a world without love as she eliminated all her memories? He could not fight it, despite his anger to the woman she was still his mother and he owed her something for bringing Yuuki into his life.

The one thing that made his heart cry the most that night was the image of his beautiful girl's outstretched palms begging for Kananme to return to her side, imploring him not to leave her before she was carefully tucked into her mother's tender embrace. That image tortured his very soul.

The canvas was now blank, all colours stripped from his existence. Everything just blending into nothing as nothing became everything. His beautiful angel now trapped beneath the skin of a human, never to open those beautiful ruby eyes again, never to remember that Kananme was her brother and her lover.

He despised her human form as her humanity dulled down her beauty although, in some ways he was relieved that he wouldn't have to watch the other males fight for her affections. No matter how much he despised her humanity to hide who she truly is, who she was to Kananme and who he was to him, she was still Yuuki. His Yuuki. His Kuran Yuuki, his fiancé, his lover, his future wife, his _everything_.

He knew he had to walk away, to leave and let her be. Let her live like a _human_. If he could laugh at the sheer irony of it, he would've, but truthfully he couldn't remember how to laugh. Woe was his best friend.

For the first time in weeks, Kuran Kananme fell to his knees, his head slumped into his chest and his hands tried to cover his face. Death would be easier to accept that knowing Yuuki would never come back to his loving arms and look at him with such… immeasurable admiration. He cursed the gods when he smelt a very strong waft of blood before stiffening in outrage, his eyes bleeding crimson through his pale digits and bit back the snarl.

Yuuki's blood.

That pathetic excuse of a vampire Kiryuu had once again sunk his selfish fangs into his little girl's fragile skin and greedily swallowing her life-force away. Kananme's life-force away. He stoically sat there, desperately trying to get the treacherous images out of his head. Would her back curve into Kiryuu's chest as his fangs elongated and pierced her skin? Would she cry out in ecstasy? _Crack_. Kananme's pupil's dilated, his roar of anger rumbled from his chest as the shards of glass shattered from the window panes.

He shook in fury, ignoring the flying shards as they flew past him, one or two wild shards daring to cut his skin as they plummeted down. If his furious snarls didn't awaken the nobles, the scent of his blood surely would have and he tried to regain what little control he had left, that was desperately trying to rein in the fissures of adulterous anger. He smiled wryly as he could still smell her blood and his wafting in the air, his chest heaving as it was trying to gulp air back into his lungs whilst his fangs ached in hunger.

Or would she cry out in pain? Would she be shouting Kananme's name? Begging her beloved onii-sama to save her? He slammed his palm down against the glittering ground whilst his hand clasped around his throat, willing the hunger and thoughts to go away. How the mighty had fallen.

Kuran Kananme, original ancestor of the Kurans, one of the few purebloods left and the strongest vampire in history had fallen. He had everything and yet his one true desire, his true want laid in something he could never have.

* * *

He was truly pitiful.

_"Aishiteru, Yuuki."_

_

* * *

_

Thank-you for reading C:

Vintage

x


End file.
